When The Siren Sings
by LoveforLogan
Summary: Why is no one is paying attention to Jack? Better yet why is it they act like he's not even there?


He watched as she cried, her shoulders quaking and her body moving with each force of her sobs. Jack looked to her, the moonlight shining on her. He walked to her, her beautiful form; he reached out a hand to touch her.

She never did falter. Jack would've thought his touch would've made some difference. But neither did she look up or stop her crying. Jack frowned a bit and sat by her. She still cried. He put his arms around her and gently kissed her. He felt her shiver.

"Oh, Rose," he said. She looked up her eyes so red, so puffy from her mourning. "Oh, Rose," he said again. She stopped her crying and looked to him silently. He touched her hair, light spilling from the doorway he stood in. She leaned against him, tears still dripped down her face.

"Hey, hey, easy now," he hugged her. Jack looked to him oddly, it was as if he wasn't there, he touched her smooth face again, but she didn't turn to him. He watched him as he stood her up and walked her inside, Jack followed.

It was warm and inviting, the fire crackled dully, the pot over it steamed merrily, and the table was set graciously. Plates and forks and spoons and cups, and glass bottles of rum that gleamed satisfied, all spread around the table ready to be enjoyed. She and he sat, along with William and Elizabeth. Jack glowered and sat between him and her.

"Oh, Rose," William said lightly kissing her cheek.

"Hey watch it, eunuch," Jack growled, but no one noticed his outburst. Will shrugged and sat alongside Elizabeth. She nodded grimly passing around rum filled glasses; Rose passed him a glass but ignored Jack. Jack looked around confused. They all bowed their heads in prayer and Jack prayed with them.

William led them, Jack snapped up his head at his words. He shook his head furiously and stood up running from the house. It couldn't be! It just couldn't be! Could it? He threw his hand at the thought. It was all just some arable joke, or was it? He couldn't say. Jack turned back to the house, he tried the door. Locked. _Fuckin' whelp_. Jack thought, he lay down in the dirt outside the door and spent the night there.

Jack woke up to hear her screams; he stood up, the door still locked. He couldn't get in. Instead he heard their words.

"It's alright Rose, things will get better, you and John can stay here until you recover, it's all right," William cooed, Jack could just imagine Elizabeth smoothing his wife's hair and John his brother holding on to her kissing her full on the lips. He spat at the ground and threw his fist at the door in rage. Jack didn't go back to sleep. He stayed up waiting for them

First a black coach arrived with midnight black horses, the crest emblazoned in gold, the governor's. He looked to the door as it opened.

First was Elizabeth in a solid black dress with white lace trim, next William a solid black suite complete with virgin snow white stockings, then John dressed the same, and then Rose, she emerged from the house with a solid black dressed trimmed with black lace and hid her red face from view with a black veil. Jack followed the coach, to a graveyard.

Commodore Norrington stood gravely, a look of pity on his face. The governor stood dressed in his finest black suite looking grave too. Her brothers were there too, dressed black. And the crew, the crew was there too dressed in the finest they could afford as far funeral ware could be. They stood around a grave blocking the headstone from view.

"He was a good man, no matter how outlawish he was, or arrogant, I'm proud to say I knew him," Norrington dropped a rose.

"Best friend I ever had, like father to me," William said dropping in a rose.

"Best Captain," Gibbs muttered dropping in his rose, the crew filed pass along with Annemarie. The governor made a comment about his thanks.

"Thanks, for saving my life," Elizabeth said dropping in her flower. Then her brother's filed pass, then Rose was the last one next to John.

"I hate you!" she screamed and dropped her rose. John was the last still blocking the view of the gravestone. He gave it a hard look.

"He was the best brother anyone could ask for, he was always there when I needed him, damn good sailor, helluva captain, and even though he was good at these, he was best at being a pirate," he dropped in his rose. The _Black Pearl_ fired a few canon shots, and Jack turned away all of a sudden he didn't want to see the gravestone. He waited till they had buried the coffin, said their last goodbyes and went on home, before he did turn around to look upon it.

Somewhere out at sea, he couldn't say where, a siren sang. Her voice was full and strong, and lest we say beautiful. She sang of sorrow and resting at the end of a long journey. She sang of a love that was peaceful and satisfying. She sang of a pirate willing to sacrifice himself for his friends and family.

"I'm sorry," Norrington said resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I loved him," she cried sorrowfully.

"He was a good man, and I was lucky enough to know him, he had only the best interests in mind, good man, good pirate, best I ever knew," Norrington wrapped his arms around her and kissed her full and long on the mouth, with passion and love.

Jack looked back out to sea, to his grave and repeated in his head the prayer William had said last night.

"We pray tonight for our friend, taken away from us so early, so very soon. The pain is fresh inside us all. He loved with out holding back, and gave when it benefited him. And even though he took with out asking, he was always there and cared for those closest to him. We thank you dear lord for letting us being able to know him. For letting him die, not at the end of the noose, but at the end of a blade doing what he loved best. In your holy name we pray O' dear lord and in your name we say: Amen,"

Jack just sat at the cliff and listened to the siren sing.


End file.
